I'll Make A Boy Out Of You
by booklover2341
Summary: When an innocent prank goes horribly wrong, the girls realize that they have no option but to modify the prank into a reality. Life has never been weirder, will they be able to keep their secret safe, or will they be caught out?
1. The Plan

"I'll always wanted to see how I look blonde." Sniggered Katie, stealing a platinum pixie-cut from one of the mannequins and propping it on her head.

She posed in front of the full-length mirror, holding up a piece sign.

"I think," mused a tinkling voice from the doorway, "Maybe we should leave the mannequin to handle the blonde look, though if you really want to I could do some golden highlights."

Aphrodite squinted, as if assessing Katie's face. "Or maybe a tint of sunset red…"

Katie whirled towards the owner of the voice, the others imitating her.

"Sorry," stuttered Katie, flushing red and fumbling to situate the wig back on the plastic figure's head.

Wow. The first word that flashed into mind, the moment Annabeth's eyes fell upon Piper's mom.

She was like a real-life photo-shopped picture.

Flawless, tanned but not overly done skin. And her business suit hugged her curves, managing to make her appear formal yet not uptight at the same time.

And her hair, she stared at it enviously. It was a wave of multi-blonde streaks, falling past her shoulders in elaborate curls.

Unlike her unruly hair. A stubborn, untameable splattered blonde monster.

Annabeth reached up a hand and tugged self-consciously at a stray curl peeking from beneath her Rasta cap.

"Mom," said Piper, in a way of greeting. Aphrodite looked up startled, as if she had been snapped out of a daydream.

"Oh, yes. We should probably get going." She clapped her hands together, like a small child who'd been promised a trip to the zoo.

"Come on to the other room, this one's for the customers." Then who are we? Annabeth thought. VIP's? Cool.

From the first step in you could tell this room was a whole lot important than the other one.

One side of the room was lined with a row of sparkling basins, accompanied with streak-less mirrors which were framed with iridescent spots of light.

The marbled floor gleamed, presenting a wavering profile of Annabeth's wide-eyed expression.

And rows of cubbies ran across the opposite wall. Expensive looking creams and gels cluttered in small, organized groups within.

"Woah," breathed Lou Ellen. "I could eat off this floor. Not that I'd do that though. But still."

We stopped in front of one of the multiple basins. "What's unicorn hair dye?" asked Thalia, scrunching her nose.

The word unicorn alone was probably defied a place in her vocabulary.

"Unicorn's the company name." explained Aphrodite. "Riiiight," exclaimed Thalia, looking like she'd just cracked the Fibonacci code.

"So, uh. Piper wasn't really clear on what you guys need done." Said Aphrodite, clasping her hands together, and regarding us with an expectant look.

All eyes turned towards Piper, who gave Aphrodite an accusative look. "You said it didn't matter," she got out through gritted teeth.

"Piper," Annabeth cried. "You said you'd tell." Piper shied away from the condemning glare Thalia was throwing her.

"We just need some wigs." Cut in Calypso, preventing the start of a full-fledged argument.

"What kind of wigs." Aphrodite bestowed an innocent look on us. "You know it would really help, if you guys could just tell me what you're planning."

Piper let out a resigned sigh, clearly hesitant about the idea. "Fine, but you can't tell ANYONE!"

**OKAY, SO THIS MIGHT NOT REALLY MAKE SENSE THAT MUCH RIGHT NOW, BUT IT WILL GET BETTER. I PROMISE!**


	2. Disguise

Piper took another glance at Katie, shaking her head in awe.

"What?" Katie instinctively reached for the wig on her head. "Is it slipping off?"

"You can't do that whenever someone looks at you," snapped Thalia, "It's going to give us away."

Katie's cheeks coloured lightly. "Sorry," she muttered. "It's just that I'm not a guy on a daily basis."

"God, it's just…" Piper shook her head again. "You all look so different like…" She faltered.

"Guys?" suggested Calypso laughing. "Lovin' your eyebrows by the way Lou." She snorted.

"Yeah" Thalia joined in. "They look like those poisonous caterpillars."

Lou scoffed. "You guys are just jealous."

She smirked. "Just can't handle all this sexiness."

Katie snickered. "Yeah, you're gonna' have them girls coming at you by the dozen."

The atmosphere lightened as everyone joked around, the tension easing from their minds.

"But seriously guys," said Annabeth, having been the first to recover. "Are you sure this is going to work? We're taking a lot of risks."

Lou Ellen groaned. "Seriously Annabeth? Again? You know the plan, there's no way anything could go wrong."

"But what if it does," she said softly. "Annie," Thalia wrapped a hand around her best friend's shoulder, startling her.

"We've gone over this a thousand times, we're the perfect team. And someone needs to put those Olympus High brats in their place. C'mon, this is the time to get even!"

Annabeth stared at Thalia, eyes blank. "Annabeth?" asked Thalia warily. Annabeth cracked a smile.

"Your eyes look so weird that colour." She said, indicating towards Thalia's Amber contact lenses. "It makes you look like a cat."

"Well as long as it makes me look different, I don't care." She said stepping back, never having been the empathetic type.

"I don't need Jase finding out who I am."

"Not that we're going to stay that long."" Murmured Calypso, hand reaching up to fidget with her hair before realising how short it had become.

"We should come up with names." Grinned Lou, a bit too forcefully. Everybody nodded their consent, though no one uttered a word.

"Okay," Katie flopped back onto one of Piper's hot pink beanbags. A gift from Aphrodite.

Much like the rest of the room. A splash of gold, silver and pink. Piper absolutely abhorred it.

Her mother never really had understood that Piper wasn't a girly-girl. Or maybe she hadn't wanted to.

Katie squinted at Lou, as if thinking. "You should be Lucas." Lou made a face. "No. Just no."

"What's wrong with Lucas?" piped up Calypso, face expressing curiosity.

"It just doesn't sound…right." Replied Thalia, scrunching her nose.

"Fine," Katie slumped lower, scowling. "You choose a name that 'sounds right.'"

"Liam." Said Thalia. Lou nodded. "I like it." "Really?" whined Katie, shooting Lou a betrayed look.

"Liam...Roberts?" tried out Piper, before immediately shaking her head.

"What about Liam Edric?" proposed Annabeth. Lou gave a half-shrug." I guess, sure. Why not?"

"And I can be Karter Gray." cried Katie excitedly. "Uh, Carter starts with a 'C'." Pointed out Thalia, raising a brow.

"Yeah? Well I'm original." Replied Katie stubbornly. "Me, Annabeth and Calypso…"

"Annabeth, Calypso, and _I_." Interrupted Annabeth, shooting Piper a look as if she dared her to disagree.

Piper huffed, rolling her eyes once her back was to Annabeth. "Annabeth, Calypso, and _I…" _She imitated Annabeth.

"Have come up with our names. I'm going to be Paris Maxwell. Annabeth's…" "Alec," cut in Annabeth.

She sighed dramatically. "You know like Alec Lightwood from the Mortal Instrument Series?"

Katie squealed. "Have you read The Infernal Devices?" "Annabeth…" Piper spoke over top of the two screaming fan-girls, who were now conversing with sharp screams and shouts.

"…Is Alec Chandler." "And I'm Cooper." Finished Calypso simply.

"Oh my god, I LOVE Will Herondale." Katie swooned, giving an exaggerated sigh. "Their fates are so messed up though. Poor Will and Jace!"

Annabeth nodded vehemently. "I know right, it's like god's trying to get back at the Herondales for being so _damn _hot!"

Everyone stared at Annabeth, they'd never seen this side of her before. Usually she was all formal, and a 'let's get down to business' kinda' person.

"Annabeth," Thalia clamped a hand onto her friend's shoulder. "Thalia, one does not interrupt two fan girls engaged in a fanatical conversation of the said fan-girls fandom."

She flipped Thalia's hand off her shoulder and turned back to Katie who was talked passionately about…ducks? **(A/N You'll probably get it if you've read the TMI or TID series And if you have…FANGIRLING! ANYWAYS…)**

"So, you guys packed and ready for tomorrow?" asked Piper, taking charge since Annabeth seemed like she wasn't going to be free any time soon.

"Yep," replied Thalia, speaking for everyone. Piper nodded. "Cool, okay. Well mum's called the school and said that we're going to be away.

She's packed makeup cases, and spare stuff just in case in the extra bag. We'll fill out the enrolment forms tomorrow, mom's signed them and that's it."

**OKAY, SO LIKE I SAID IN THE FIRST CHAPTER I PROMISE THAT THIS WILL GET BETTER. I'M JUST INTRODUCING EVERYTHING. SORRY, THIS ISN'T THE BEST CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN BUT I KINDA' WROTE IT IN A HURRY. WILL TRY UPDATE SOON! PLEASE REVIEW! :) BYEEEEE.**


End file.
